


Side effects

by Lovely_trash32



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_trash32/pseuds/Lovely_trash32
Summary: You are a 22 year old Black mage, half a Crown city girl, half a deamon killing hunter. Your mixed upbringing has you trying to slay deamons and shit talk your competition, while struggling to defend your soon-to-be king. You get roped into a special escort mission: Join the prince and his royal advisers to his beloved in Altissa to be wed, but of course nothing happens as it should so you end up with a journey. Something you didn't expect. You might have gotten some help from the Crystal, even if it wasn't really your choice, but whatever works. You aren't one for small talk but once you end up being completely comfortable with someone, it's pretty much set in stone. You have to many bad jokes, sexual innuendos, and an evil laugh, to keep yourself entertained while trying not to die by the claws of deamons. It's only a matter of time before you get into some trouble, even though you just wanna go on vacation.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First ever time writing, if you have any comments, ideas or questions feedback is appreciated!

"I think we can forget about hitching our way there". Peering over to your left, the statue of a man states. He really did look like a man who could act like a shield. The dark brunette walked over to the driver, beginning to talk about how you couldn't rely on the kindness of strangers.   
Honestly, you weren't even sure what was going on right now, one minute, you are talking with his highness, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, and the next, your squished in a car between the PRINCE of the Crown City, Noctis, and his tank of a bodyguard, Gladious, what the absolute fuck. Of course, you knew about this, it's all you thought about for weeks, you knew the day had come, but you just were not ready.  
"Guess we're just gonna have to push her there", Gladiolus stated, that snapped you back to reality. Oh boy the fun had just begun.  
"I've already pushed myself to the brink of death," the blonde said, while laying spread out on the concrete. "Prompto, the car isn't gonna move itself. Gladiolus, er, Gladio, looks your way and then at your feet where the prince was sitting. The only sensible thing you could do right now, is throw your colored hair up in a ponytail, it's the best you can do at the moment and began to sigh. Thinking about something trivial made the seconds move quicker.. It also make you feel less awkward. Suddenly, the blonde rushed up to start helping, and stated with a whine, "I thought the car supposed to move us?"   
"Can it, and start pushing" was the reply he got. You were on one side, Noctis, on the opposite, and Gladiolus was in the middle. This is how the adventure starts. Four of you pushing the car, Noctis reluctantly stood up as well. The four of you started to push the car as the adviser steered. As you made feeble attempts at helping the men push, you were just thinking to yourself. This is hopefully going to be the worst of it, of course your brain had other plans, trying to put faces to names was a productive way to pass the time, at least so you don't use the wrong name and look like a fool.   
You were too awestruck to pay attention to anything they had said earlier. Note to self, pay attention, these semi-new people were definitely not what you were used too. You weren't one for new people, and definitely had no idea how to act in the presence of royalty, and those who surrounded him. You were polite of course, but still unsure how to make small talk. You knew of all of them because of the importance of their jobs and that they served the king and all of the Crown City, and.. that was pretty much it. Your eyes stare at the driver, you knew the tall lean chestnut haired man, Ignis, he was the only one who had told you their name when you had met a few weeks ago. Thinking back to that time made you smile, it was such an honor to be chosen, by the king no less! Training and learning how to use black magick had paid off in the long run. Well, that and having your mother being one of the many advisers to the king. When it was announced that the prince was to travel to Altissa to marry the Oracle, Lunafreya Nox, of course she had to bring up the number of deamons that needed to be killed by magick and the fact you had at one point lived outside of the Crown City. You had encountered deamons at night before, but not in a few years. You dad might have been a hunter, but you haven't had to kill one on your own yet. That is definitely not going to be something you are going to worry about until you have to. 

"Two more steps" you think, and after those two steps you say it again. Right now, it's the only thing keeping you from laying on the ground, praying to the Six that they will put you out of your misery.   
"C'mon you can do better than that, put your back into it" Gladio said to no one in particular.  
That going on for what you were sure was a lifetime, you finally hit Hammerhead. It had been a few month since you had the time, to come out and surprisingly enough, you weren't sent out on any quests that sent you out this way either. As soon as you got the car into Hammerhead, you heard a familiar greeting.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing more simple than an escort, but of course it's never that easy for you. Letting your personality show is the first step for disaster.

“ _Well hey there, y’all kept a girl waiting!”_ Coming towards you is the crown jewel of the area, Cindy Aurum. You took a few minutes to collapse on the car, just to catch your breathe, you stood there, observing Cindy finding and congratulating the prince on the upcoming wedding. You stood up and walked over to give the women a hug and a warm greeting. You didn’t notice the women was in boots and went to hug her, just to trip over absolutely nothing and fall... into her. Of course you didn’t grab onto her so this led you to fall right on your ass and of course, had 4 sets of eyes right on you. Fuck. The best you can do is make a joke and laugh it off. You look up to see Cindy's hand outstretched to help you up. You give her a big smile, " _I got so excited to see you my legs forgot how to work._ " She smiles back and gets you up on your feet before walking over to the group you are with to discuss the repairs. As you waltz on over to where Noct is standing, You are then ambushed by the hyperactive blonde when he suddenly swings you in a circle like a ballerina, as he exclaims " _You’ve been in the car with us for hours and we get the silent treatment, and you see her and she gets the greeting of a lifetime huh? That just isn't fair."_ To make a statement, once he lets you go, he drops to his knees, then lays on the ground, with his hand on his forehead, to make sure you know how deeply hurt he is feeling. You point to him and ask the others if this is a normal thing that he does, and they all nod and Gladio walks towards you and put his hand on your shoulder. " _This is definitely a reoccurring situation, try not to hurt his feeling in the future... if you want to avoid it."_ He then looks at you, as if he is analyzing you, and says, " _You never told us your name_ ". That made all other conventions that the other three were having and now all eyes are on you now, again. Unfortunately, this makes your face turn more red, the heat and the sunshine in your face is just making you more annoyed. " _This is not the first time that we have met, you guys do know that right,"_ you exclaim, " _We met a few weeks ago, to go over what I was getting into, here_." Now pointing to Noct, " _You were whining about level grinding in King’s Knight, with these two,_ ” then pointing to Gladio and Prompto. “ _Ignis was the only one who was kind enough to introduce himself to me.”_ You didn’t realize at this point that you were shouting, and everyone around the garage was starting to stare. Ignis, who sees that the others are in the wrong, begins to speak to you. He takes a step towards you and looks into your eyes and says, " _My apologies Miss Ashe, these gentlemen, are unaware that their, words, or lack thereof, are capable of causing such an issue."_ Hearing that made you blush, you knew it wasn't a big deal, but you figured you would get a simple, I’m sorry. That was a entirely different kind of apology you were expecting. Stunned, you managed to sputter a simple, " _It’s okay_ ", he smiles and turns toward Noctis to decide what to do next. You stand there stunned for a minute. Hearing them talks amongst each other about where to make camp, and expressing the need to buy potions and not snacks, made you smile. This seemed like a regular group of guys, not really a prince and his royal advisers. Thinking about how simple these men were, made you start missing home, not back in Insomnia, but where your dad lived, it wasn’t too far from here, less than 5 miles. It was the reason you agreed to go on this escort task in the first place. You take the prince to get married, and then you get your two week vacation. Paid. You even made sure to get paid upfront, 20,000 gil. Easy money, especially when his Highness insisted on an extra 5,000 gil, just incase something goes wrong on the way there. You snap back to reality, when Noctis and Gladio walk out from stocking up of potions and antidotes. You walk over to where they’re gathered at to get the task. " _Cindy said we have to take care of some of the local wildlife before the car will be fixed,_ ” Noct tells you, " _so we might as well start that."_


	3. Dirt and lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta earn some gil for the car repairs, so you set off to earn your keep and make some money.

Noct hands you a few potions before heading off into the wilderness. "They said there are some Reapertails that need taken care of," Prompto says as you five are walking towards the first area. You pick up the pace a little so you can catch up with Noctis, you end up try to run to where he is, which soon becomes an impossible task. You slow down and begin to move at a pace that was more like walking, starting to complain that they are moving to fast for you to be able to keep up. It's not your fault that you weren't wearing the right outfit. No one said you would be out killing deamons, in your defense, you were suppose to be in a car, so you wore a normal bra, well, normal for you. "Normal" people call them push up bras. Those are the ones that give you the most support. Not that you needed the help, you were way above average in that department. You just had to keep it a secret, otherwise it might get you into a situation you would much rather avoid. All in all, you are well concealed in your leather jacket, so no one can see what's underneath. The jacket was all black leather except with a cute cactar on the left side above the breast and a red scoop neck tshirt underneath. Yep, I definitely look like I can kill something with a cactar on my top. It wouldn't matter if it wasn't so damn hot. The heat is making you cranky, so by the time you actually get to the Reapertails you cast a Thunderga on the five scurrying deamons and it causes a loud booming sound and a large thunderbolt appeared from the sky. It incinerated them on the spot. Luckily, Noct was warping onto of a rock a few feet in front of you. Prompto was a few feet behind you, gun drawn, and Gladio and Ignis was just just far enough away so they didnt get in the crossfire. "Di..did y-you just do that Ashe? Prompto asked as he creeped up next to you. "Yeah I did," you smiled. "Nice job there, ya little firecracker," Gladio says as he walks toward you to give you a fist bump. "You know I lost five whole gil on you, I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it," Noctis said as he summoned his weapon away. As you turned towards him, your smile was contagious, and he began to grin as well. "At least you aren't a damsel in distress. Looking at Noctis and hearing his comment made you laugh, and while you looked into his stunning blue eyes made you flushed. All you can do was laugh, "Look at you, thinking that you got jokes here". "Calm down short stuff" walking forward to pat you on the head with a smirk. "Aw, now she's mad". With a hand on your hip, and the other around his waist, you give him your best smile and "Aren't you the sweetest, you better believe I'll get you back. Running your fingers down his shoulder to his fingertips watching his reaction. His smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced with a hard blush. "Aw who's mad now, don't dish it if you can't take it honey. Turning around to leave, you blow him a kiss. "If you two wouldn't mind to keep the flirting to a minimum, we still have more to accomplish before it gets dark". Ignis interjected. He then begins taking out the map and studying it, before showing us where we have to go next and after that. "We can get one more out of the last two and a hunt if we proceed in this direction, then we make camp and finish the last of them he explains, "then we can report back to Cindy." "What is the hunt?" You ask, "Sabertusks", was the reply you go from Gladio, "Why, you scared cause they're bigger than you?" I'd rather be smaller than bigger, cause it looks like its gonna rain way up there, or snow even. You take your bantering a step further, by shooting him with a couple of light snow flurries. "Betcha feel better now, huh?" As you give him some cooling off, you skip ahead, and turn around, waiting for the guys to catch up. "It's just like that Disney movie, with the princesses and the snow." You exclaim, "except I'm not a princess and, theres no blizzard. Oops." Ignis and Prompto walk past you, Noctis pushes you forward, "Keep it moving small fry, were almost there," "Okiedokie" is your reply.

Less than an hour later you take down the other set of Reapertails, and Sabertusks which you all take out in record time, and you take shelter at a nearby haven. Ignis begins to make dinner while Gladio sets up the tents and makes the fire, Prompto and Noctis are sitting in the foldout chairs around the fire playing King's Knight, you are sitting down to read a book. You reach in you bag to get your reading glasses. Sliding them on your face, and opening your book to hearing, "You have glasses?" From Prompto, studying your face, as if he has never seen glasses before. "Well, yeah, I use them to read and when I'm on my phone or computer for long periods of time." Otherwise I get headaches, normally i can see fine though. Prompto reaches his hand out to touch them, Theyre real I promise" you giggle. But arent you in the middle of King's Knight? Don't wanna get in the middle of that. I was doing the last limited time quest and I got stuck on that last boss and raged quit, and havent played since." You got a unified reply from both guys of a "WWHAAAT?" and gave you a look of disgust like you just licked a trashcan. "Go back to your game boys" you sigh as you go back to reading. 

A short while later, you smell that dinner is ready and glance up to see Ignis bending down, handing you a bowl of the Burly Bean Bowl he recreated from the local diner. "Thank you! You chirp, It smells amazing! Glancing up at him you smile, Look we half match, grinning now, your smile grows as you stare. "That we do, giving you an ever so slight smile back. "I hope you enjoy it". The five of you dig in and enjoyed every bite, and start to chat around the campfire afterwards. It starts with Prompto asking where you are going after you finish this escort job. "My dad lives a pretty close to Galdin Quay, so this is just on my way there. I would have just went straight there but I was asked to come with you guys so, here I am. "So.. who asked you to come?" Noctis asked. Titing you head to the side, you reply, "so you dont know?" 

Know what?  
"The king asked me, to come with you, probably with my Mothers help. She researches deamons and their origins. It is the only think I can really think of honestly. You tap your fingers against your cheek as you talk. "I'm not in the Crownsguard or even professional trained. I used what I was taught from my dad and from living out here." 

Ignis was the first to speak. "The king made the decision to ask for this womens help, clearly this is not an accident and we should trust he knows what he is doing and trust in his judgement." Noctis looks up, and glances around the campfire. "Yeah... you have a point. No point in dwelling on it now."   
Listening to the ongoing chatter between the group members makes you feel a little more at ease, Gladio is lecturing Prompto on the importance of running in the morning while Prompto is giving him every excuse in Eos on why that just isn't going to happen. Noctis is just scrolling through his phone ignoring the bantering between them and Ignis has his head in his notebook scribbling away into the night. While this is all happening you found it the perfect excuse to escape to you tent and change for bed. As you stand up and turn and walk away, you exchange good nights with everyone with a smile. Now safely in the tent, you can strip down and take your bra off and put you sleep shirt on and pajama pants on. Halfway through this trip and nothing too bad has happened. Drifting off into a peaceful sleep, you hear muffled voices, and footsteps. Someone or something approaches.


End file.
